


with just a wave of my magic wand

by kistachies (hqkaiden)



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Magic Schools, Vampire Mark, magicians au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqkaiden/pseuds/kistachies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles for a magician au with got7 and day6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with just a wave of my magic wand

**Author's Note:**

> aye instead of working on my other drabble series im back with another one :-))
> 
> so this is inspired by 'carry on' by rainbow rowell. great book, 10/10 would recommend. it has a gay vampire + bisexual (i think) magician what more could u want
> 
> all of these drabbles will be set in the same verse thing and sort of follow the same timeline idk i havent really planned that much out yet but. oh well i tend to wing things anyway. so everyone attends a magic school & they're all in different years:
> 
> 6th year: jae; 5th years: mark & junhyeok; 4th years: jr, jb, & sungjin; 3rd years: young k, jackson, & wonpil; 2nd years: youngjae & dowoon; 1st years: bambam & yugyeom
> 
> (also yes i will still include junhyeok in these drabbles despite his departure. i lov him too much to do that to him.) enjoy!!

 

“Abra-cadabra!”

“Open Sesame!”

“... Shazam?” Jackson murmured quietly. Mark groaned, glancing up at Jackson from his spot on the bed. Jackson was waving his wand, trying to spell open a jar for the past hour and a half. (Although it was all in vain; he has some of the worst magic in the entire Academy, and no amount of shouting stereotypical ‘magical words’ was going to change that.)

Mark stood and walked over, taking the jar and twisting open the lid, therefore silencing Jackson’s wand-waving and shouts of nonsense. He stared him in the eye, mouthing ' _no more_ ,' and walked back to his bed to resume laying and tapping away on his phone for all his life was worth.

Jackson exaggeratedly mouthed the words back, flopping into the desk chair that was idly sitting by. “Why can’t I have as good of magic as Youngjae, huh? Or Jinyoung? I mean, _hell_ , Yugyeom has better magic than me!"

“And Wonpil, too,” Mark added. Jackson flailed, and Mark just laughed (and got a pillow to the head, moments later).

But Mark really didn’t get why Jackson complained about his magic; it was good enough for him to be considered a mage, a magician, whatever they’re called, and get into the Academy. At least Jackson didn’t have to show his _fangs_ to be accepted.

 

-

 

“You couldn’t open a _jar_? _Seriously_ , Jackson?” Jaebum sounded exasperated at breakfast when he heard of Jackson’s struggles the previous night. Jackson hung his head low.

“Mark had to open it for me so I’d stop shouting and waving my wand.” Which, speaking of the damn object, was sitting on his nightstand, for Jackson was still dejected from failing at everything he’s studied for the past few years.

Jinyoung swatted at Jaebum’s hands that were swinging around in disbelief. “Oh, shut it! Everyone’s been at that level with their magic, he can only get better! I remember when you couldn’t even move a pencil.”

Sungjin piped in with another small recount of when Jaebum lacked any control over his powers. “Remember, in our second year, when Jaebum tried to do laundry by magic? The laundry room kept like, magically, flooding every other week the rest of the year because of it." 

Youngjae leaned forward. “Did he really? How?” he asked, chewing on a piece of toast.

Youngjae was only a 2nd year, along with Dowoon, so he was at least a year behind most everyone (except Yugyeom and Bambam--both first years), and yet he was one of the ones with the best control of his magic. There wasn’t much for him to be taught about how to handle it, because, well, he just _knew_ how to. He had a natural calmness when using his wand, the kind that most 4th years could _barely_ display at the year-end exams.

Even Jae, the only 6th year in their ‘group,’ would not hesitate to say that Youngjae’s magic control is as good as his, maybe even better. The 1st years, Bambam and Yugyeom, had practically spent all their time when they were near Youngjae asking (begging, almost, in Yugyeom’s case) to show them how he held his wand so well, or how he could pronounce a spell so perfectly. (More often than not, when the younger two or some of the hyungs decided to bug Youngjae about his magic, Dowoon couldn’t catch any sleep while they were in his and Youngjae’s dorm room; poor Dowoon.)

The third years, however, just tended to struggle with their magical history lessons. No amount of textbook-reviewing or notecard-making could save any student from the impending mid-term exams; if you didn’t pass both semester exams in your third year, you weren’t able to come back to the Academy for your 4th, 5th, _or_ 6th year. And for the 4th years, if they didn’t pass both exams then they also didn’t get to come back--same for the 5th years. However, the 6th years only had their end-of-year essays to really stress over. (They had to be at least 30 pages, and describe and recount  _every single_  course they’ve ever taken while attending the academy. Jae involuntarily shudders every time someone mentions that essay.)

But, up until their 5th or 6th year, most students just focused on having fun and using magic to do it. And such applies to the three 4th years sitting at their table, that have many-a-tales about one another throughout the years so far. Sungjin and Jinyoung proceeded to recount a few about Jaebum and others in their year, with Junhyeok commenting and moving dishes whenever they were in danger of being knocked off by hand motions. 

Jackson tuned them out, and laid his head across Mark’s lap, still pouty from the earlier teasing of his ‘lack of control of anything magical.’ Moments later, Jae stumbled through the doors to the dining area, glasses askew and hair still tousled. He sat in the chair next to Mark, repeatedly bumping his head against the table until Younghyun put a plate of breakfast foods in front of him. He groaned.

“Long night?” Mark asked, subconsciously petting Jackson’s hair.

Jae picked up a fork, graciously accepting the food that Younghyun bestowed upon him. “Trying to get started on my end-of-year essay. It’s killing me so far.” He paused. “Like, actually almost killed me. I had to add a spell for summoning a creature, but when I tested it to see if it worked, I accidentally called forth the demonic equivalent. Fun times.”

“At least you _can_ summon something,” Jackson muttered. Mark hit his forehead in response. Jae just ignored the pair, and continued to stuff his face with toast and jelly.

Conversation carried on around the table for a few more minutes, until the bell rang, to signal that classes were going to start soon. The large group started to clean their plates and table (3 tables pushed together, actually). When Mark went to pick up his bag, Jae was still seated and scrolling aimlessly on his phone.

“Hyung? We have classes now, why are you…” Mark trailed off, motioning his hand towards Jae, who just glanced up. 

“Hm? Oh, I don’t have a lesson this morning! 6th year privileges and all.” 

It was only now that Mark noticed some other 6th years still sitting around, chatting with one another. He nodded and walked to the others that were still lingering near the dining hall’s doors.

“Have fun learning, children,” Jae shouted at the others as they made their ways to their respective classes.

  
Mark couldn’t wait until his 6th year--6th year privileges. _That sounded so cool._

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter i love making friends :-) @jisungsluv


End file.
